


Little Mischief (Part 2)

by Calico_21



Series: Gentle Giants [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_21/pseuds/Calico_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Papa Sou and Mamakoto.’ Nagisa helpfully piped up and Sousuke had never wanted to strangle someone with his bare hands as much as he wanted to do to Nagisa at that moment. </p><p>Or in other words, the party doesn’t start until Nagisa brings out the catnip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mischief (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on Tumblr - http://yourdailydoseoffangirl.tumblr.com/post/134928305066/little-mischief-part-2

Makoto had expected a nice uneventful morning, perhaps a simple coffee and some television. His plan for the whole day consisted of lazing around, snacking, and cuddling with his boyfriend, since they were both on breaks and they didn’t have to attend any classes. What he didn’t expect though, was walking into the kitchen that morning, just to find the whole place a total mess. It looked as though a hurricane had just blew across the area.

The bottles of spices that were on the counter were spilled over, Sora’s cat bowl was thrown to one side of the room- with cat food strewn everywhere on the floor. There were soiled- paw prints on the table and the counter. Something-a vase or a jug- was broken to a million pieces of china on the floor. 

Sora tentatively crawled out from under the table. She dropped a dead mouse at Makoto’s feet and look up at him expectantly.

‘Sora…’ Makoto whined in defeat, realizing what exactly happened in the kitchen. 

‘Good morning Mako, what’s- Oh my god.’ Sousuke appeared behind Makoto and his eyes widened as he took in the sight.

‘Sora!’ Sousuke fixed a stern glare at the cat, who looked confused. She tilted her head to the side and then down to the mouse and back up at them again, almost as she’s saying, 'I’ve got you a mouse, why are you both so angry?’

'Meow?’

Makoto sighed, 'I’ll clean it up.’

'I’ll help. Classes are off for today anyway.’ Sousuke offered and went to the pantry to get the broom. 

Sora looked at the both of them and meowed again. She then picked up the dead mouse in her mouth, walked over to Sousuke and plopped it again at his feet.

He looked down at her- his resolve was crumbling, he could feel it. He cursed himself as he bent down and rubbed her head before sweeping up the mouse. 'Thanks Sora.’ 

Makoto wiped up the spices on the counter and arranged the bottles back to where they were. He proceeded to pick up the broken china on the floor. 

'Ah!’ There was a clatter as he dropped the piece- a red cut was now evident on his palm.

'Makoto, what’s wrong?’ Sousuke rushed out, looking frazzled with one hand holding the broom and the other holding the pan. If Makoto wasn’t in pain, he would have laughed at the expression on Sousuke’s face.

His teal-eyed boyfriend rushed over to him urgently, 'Makoto, I told you to leave it to me.’ He scolded gently. 'Here, wash it clean.’ 

After they ran Makoto’s hand under the tap water, Sousuke went to get bandages and antiseptic. The blood had ceased flowing out of the wound. It was a good thing the cut wasn’t too deep. 

'What a way to start the morning.’ Makoto chuckled. 

Sousuke ended up cleaning the whole kitchen-despite Makoto’s protests- before he plopped down on the couch.

'Doesn’t it feel like we’re looking after a kid sometimes?’ Makoto said as he rested against Sousuke’s chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

Sousuke was silent for a while before he hummed in agreement. 

They both ended up watching movies for the whole day. Makoto made buttered popcorn and got some blankets so they could cuddle on the couch. 

'Blanket fort!’ Makoto shimmied and wrapped himself up in one of the blankets. 

'You’re adorable.’ Sousuke chuckled, causing Makoto to blush as red as a tomato. 'Scoot over. It’s my blanket fort too.’

Sora came to join them later on, settling herself comfortably between the both of them. She fell asleep shortly after the second movie. 

'We have a little mouse-catcher in the house now.’ Sousuke said, gently rubbing behind her ears.

'I hope this morning’s incident won’t occur too often.’ Makoto shuddered. 'I don’t think I can stand the sight of another dead mouse. The poor thing.’ 

Sousuke chuckled. Only Makoto, his gentle giant, would feel that way. 

'I don’t think I can stand seeing you accidentally cut yourself again.’ 

'You’re a big softy, aren’t you?’ Makoto blushed and kissed him.

'Yeah, but you like it.’ Sousuke smirked.

—–

It was about a few months after Makoto and Sousuke had took in Sora under their wing that the others had requested to see the cat.

 'Mako-chan! We want to see you and Sou-chan’s new pet!’ Nagisa whined and clung to Makoto’s arm one day when they were all hanging out. 'It isn’t fair that Haru-chan has already seen her twice.’

 'Nagisa-kun’s right, Makoto-senpai, we’re curious about the cat that you and Yamazaki-senpai adopted.’ Rei pushed his glasses back and smiled.

 'Well the both of you can always drop by tonight. Haru and Rin are going to be there too.’ Makoto suggested.

 'Will Yamazaki-kun be okay with it though?’ Rei asked, 'We don’t want to intrude.’

 'I’m sure Sousuke will be alright with it.’ Makoto smiled.

 ——

 'Haru-chan!’ Nagisa practically pranced into the house when Haru opened the door, leaving Rei protesting behind him.

 'Drop the chan.’ Haru replied with his usual monotone and impassive expression. 'Hello, Rei.’

 'Where’s Rinrin?’

 'Yo.’ Rin was casually lounging in the couch with Sora beside him. She was licking her paws and she glanced up curiously when she heard the commotion.

 Nagisa literally squealed and rushed over to her. The cat startled and jumped across Rin’s lap to the side of the room, where Sousuke was leaning across the wall. Sousuke bent down to pick her up and proceeded to hold her in his arms. Her tail was all fluffed up by now.

 'Nagisa-kun, maybe you should lower down your tone. You seemed to have frightened the poor thing.’ Rei said gently after seeing Nagisa’s crestfallen expression.

 ‘Sorry…’ Nagisa said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 'Yamazaki-senpai, where is Makoto-senpai?’ Rei took a seat on the couch opposite of Rin.

 'He’s in the kitchen with Haru, they’re cooking dinner.’

 'Ah…Nagisa, Rei, you’re both here.’ Makoto exited the kitchen, rubbing his hands on his green apron. 'Dinner will be ready soon.’

'How interesting…’ Rei murmured as he stared at the cat in Sousuke’s arms.

'Hmm?’ Makoto asked. 

'Judging from the walnut-shaped eyes and the dark outlines around Sora’s eyes, it appears,’ Rei said with an observing tone, 'that the feline in Sousuke’s arms is part of the Burmilla family. It is a cross between the Chinchilla Persian and Burmese breeds.’ Looking upon their confused expressions, he tried explaining, 'It is a breed of domestic cat that originated from the United Kingdom. An interesting fact with the Burmilla breed is that when they grow older, they’re known for their change in eye color.’

Nagisa inched forward with anticipation and curiosity- the cat’s previous reaction didn’t leave him feeling defeated- 'Can I hold her, Sou-chan?’ 

Sousuke seemed reluctant but he handed her over, 'Careful of her claws. They’re sharp.’ 

Once she was deposited in Nagisa’s arms, Sora tentatively gave him a few sniffs, probably to decide if he was a threat. She then licked his cheek once in approval; Nagisa’s face practically lit up like a Christmas tree at the small gesture of acceptance.

'Aww Sora-chan likes me!’ Nagisa cheered. Despite his usual carelessness, Nagisa was surprisingly careful and gentle with her. 'I bet she likes candy. I’ll bring some Iwatobi cream bread for her the next time I come!’

Rin and Sousuke both stared at him, dumbfounded.

'Uh…Nagisa, I don’t think cats like sweets.’ Makoto said. 

'And especially not that unhealthy bread that you keep consuming.’ Rei said, which led to a pouty Nagisa. 'Gou-san will not be pleased when she finds out.’

Dinner was set and they all took their seats. Haruka was the last one to appear-he exited from the kitchen carrying Sora’s cat bowl. He quietly poured some cat food and placed the bowl on the floor beside the table. Unlike how Makoto always seemed to do it, Haruka didn’t call out for the cat. But she padded over anyway, meowing gratefully up at him. 

'I never knew Haru-chan was fond with animals.’ Nagisa said. 

'She likes mackerel.’ Haru replied simply as though that answered everything. 

'You and your mackerel obsession.’ Rin groaned jokingly. 'I swear, one more mackerel breakfast Haru, and I’m throwing all of it that we have out of the house.’

They all laughed when Haru narrowed his eyes menacingly at Rin for such a statement. 

It was nice to have everyone together again, just like the old times. It was becoming more and more of a rare occurrence since four out of six of the group were attending universities and all their schedules were different. Additionally, Rei and Nagisa were still in high-school and they can only drop by to visit during their holidays breaks. 

'You know, Sou-chan would make a great father.’ Nagisa randomly piped up, causing Sousuke to choke and splutter halfway through his drink. Makoto laughed gently and rubbed his back. Rin burst out laughing and even the usually-placid Haru quirked a small amused smile. 

'Nagisa-kun is right. Judging on the way, Yamazaki-senpai acts around Sora, I would say he’ll be quite protective of his children.’ Rei continued, still oblivious to Sousuke’s unappreciative glare towards the both of them.

By now, Sousuke’s face was beet red. Rin was laughing so hard he was doubled over. Sousuke grumbled and shoved his shoulder. 'Oi, shut up.’

'Do you like children, Yamazaki?’ Nanase asked, looking slightly interested. Or at least as much as Haruka can actually try to look interested, or maybe he was just mocking Sousuke.

'We are not having this conversation.’ Sousuke said with gritted teeth. 

'Papa Sou and Mamakoto.’ Nagisa helpfully piped up and Sousuke had never wanted to strangle someone with his bare hands as much as he wanted to do to Nagisa at that moment. 

'Oh my god.’ Rin burst out laughing again and Sousuke mentally added him as well, to his list of 'People to strangle with my bare hands’. He turned to Makoto who was as red as he was, except that Makoto was stammering something while Sousuke was just fuming and embarrassed. 

Eventually the laughter ceased and they got around to finishing their dinner. It was shortly after dinner that Makoto noticed something wrong with his pet. 'What’s wrong with Sora?’

The cat was running around to and fro from one end of the room to another. She began scratching the furniture- something she usually never does since she was trained to use the post- and meowing extremely loudly. She then proceeded to jump from wall to wall. 

Rin was positively freaked out by this point. 'I don’t know much about cats but I’m pretty sure they don’t behave like that on a normal basis. Oi Rei, do you know what’s going on?’

'It seems like she’s going through a series of blissful hallucinations….but cats only go through that when they have…’ Rei stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. 

'What is it Rei?’ Makoto asked.

'Well the cat is behaving as though she’s on catnip.’

'No one gave her any catnip.’ Sousuke replied, looking aggravated. He approached the cat who was now rolling around on the floor and rubbing her back against the soft carpet beneath her, meowing consistently.

'Uh, actually….’ Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

'Nagisa,’ Rin asked warily, 'what did you do?’

'I may have brought some catnip over.’ Nagisa started, but seeing his friends’ murderous faces, he quickly added, 'It wasn’t a lot though, just a small amount.’ 

'Nagisa…’ Makoto whined, exasperated.

'I thought it’d be fun!’

'Nagisa-kun.’ Rei sighed.

'I didn’t even give her any yet,’ Nagisa protested, 'I’m pretty sure she broke into my bag.’ 

'Catnip’s not harmful right?’ Sousuke finally spoke up after observing the cat that was now happily pawing at invisible birds in the air.

'Not to worry Yamazaki-kun, catnip is neither harmful nor addictive to felines.’ Rei reassured him, 'I’m pretty sure the effects will wear off soon.’

Makoto looked doubtful and slightly worried. 

'At least she looks happy.’ Rin shrugged. 

The cat did look happy. She was behaving even more energetic than she was a few minutes ago as if that was even possible. 

'Well I guess we’ll just have to wait until it wears off.’ Haru concluded. Him- being the calmest one of the whole group- ushered all of them to the living room. 

Everyone was seated except for Sousuke who took to pacing back and forth in the living room. Makoto was sure he was doing it without even realizing.

'Sousuke, come and sit down and I’ll pace for you. Seriously, you’re going to pace a hole through your own living room floor.’ Rin said.

'Ah.’ Sousuke’s steps came to a halt when he realized what he was doing. He quietly took a seat beside Rin after that.

The group started talking again as before. Rei and Nagisa were telling the others about their swim club and how their trying-and failing- to recruit new members. 

'I don’t understand.’ Nagisa whined. 'I’ve tried every possible way. I even tried giving away limited edition Iwatobi bird keychains!’

'Nagisa, no offense, but those bird things are creepy.’ Rin stated, 'I mean Gou got me one for my birthday last year and I swear the thing still gives me nightmares.’

'Samezuka-chan’s not all that beautiful either.’ Rei chuckled.

'Well people who don’t want to join the swim club obviously do not like water enough,’ Haru stated. 'And we do not need these kind of people in our lives.’ 

'Haru…’ Rin sighed.

'Why don’t you just bribe them?’ 

'Sou!’ Makoto exclaimed, exasperated.

'Well I did try blackmailing this one kid…’ 

'You did what, Nagisa-kun?’ Rei looked like he was ready to faint in any moment now.

'Meow.’

All of them turned their attention on the white cat that was now tumbling into the living room. She looked drunk, tripping over her legs and swaying back and forth.

'Drunk on catnip,’ Sousuke thought in annoyance, 'All thanks to that Hazuki kid.’ Though a part of him argued that the boy had meant no harm and Sora wasn’t even hurt at all anyway.

The cat went over to Rin’s leg and started gnawing on his sweatpants. Rin cursed and jumped away in shock. 'What the hell is she doing?’ 

'You’ve got cat drool all over your pants.’ Haru helpfully provided. And it was true, there was a rather large patch of cat saliva at the bottom of Rin’s pant leg.

'Nagisa, I’m blaming this on you.’ Rin scowled. 'These were my favorite pair of pants.’ 

'Sorry Rinrin, I didn’t know the cat would react this way.’ Nagisa chuckled sheepishly. 

'Well what exactly did you expect the cat to react, Nagisa?’ Makoto asked, but he sounded genuinely curious.

'I just thought it’ll make her more energetic so she’ll get to play with us!’

'I don’t think catnip works that way.’ 

Five more agonizing minutes later-well for Sousuke it certainly felt much longer than that- the cat returned to her normal state. It started with her becoming increasingly calmer, with each passing second, she was no longer jumping all over the place. She was more steady on her feet and she had stopped rubbing against the furniture and salivating on Rin’s pants, much to his relief.

'Ah well, she’s finally back to normal.’ Makoto smiled and went over to pick her up. She looked a bit dazed, as though the whole ordeal had stunned her. 'How are you feeling Sora?’

'Sora-chan’s all grown up now, ’ Nagisa cheered. 'She’s had her first taste of catnip.’ 

'Nagisa-kun, you’ve corrupted her innocence.’ Rei cried.

'I don’t know what to feel about this.’ Rin groaned. 

'I thought you’d be used to it by now.’ Sousuke said, unfazed.

'What does Sora usually like to do?’ Rei asked.

'Well she likes her cat post a lot. Sousuke bought that for her.’ Makoto smiled. 'She hunts at night and occasionally makes a mess out of the kitchen. She also likes playing with her wind up mouse sometimes.’

'Ooh, I wanna try that.’ Nagisa said. 'Please, Mako-chan?’ 

'Ah, well sure Nagisa.’ Makoto took out the toy from one of the drawers. 'Here you go.’ 

Sousuke wanted to ask Makoto if he was seriously considering handing over a toy to the blonde after the whole catnip incident but it was too late- Nagisa was already winding up the toy and placing it on the floor. 

Sora’s ears pricked up as soon as she heard the whirring sound. She crouched low, ready to pounce. When the mouse started moving, she excitedly chased after it.

'She is going to be so exhausted after this.’ Rin said, chuckling. 'Nagisa, you’re draining all the energy out of the poor cat.’ 

'But Rinrin,’ Nagisa said, ignoring Rin’s 'don’t call me that’, 'she’s so cute. Maybe I’ll get a cat of my own.’

Five pair of eyes widened. 

'Absolutely not Nagisa-kun.’ Rei said firmly, pushing up his glasses. 

'Rei’s right, Nagisa,’ Haru said, 'You’ll probably end up killing the cat five minutes after you’ve bought it.’

'Haru!’ Makoto said.

'And anyway, it’s going to be too much work, what with you dealing with homework and exams too.’ Rei said gently. 'Maybe when you’re older.’ 

'Hmm, alright.’ Nagisa said, 'and if I do get a pet, I’ll name it Iwatobi-chan!’ 

The rest of the group silently prayed that Nagisa would not get any pets anytime soon.

—–

All of them decided to crash in Makoto and Sousuke’s house that night since it was too late to go home. Makoto had got out extra futons for them. Rei and Nagisa both had one spare room and Rin and Haruka had the other.

When Sousuke and Makoto climbed into bed, both were equally exhausted.

'What a long day.’ Sousuke stretched and yawned as he pulled the covers up to their chins. 

'I’m sorry.’ Makoto said, 'Nagisa can be a real handful at times.’

Sousuke was quiet- Makoto was worried he had said something wrong- but then Sousuke was already gathering Makoto in his arms, tucking the green-eyed boy’s face into the crook of his neck lovingly. 'It’s alright. It wasn’t too bad. If I’d have to deal with your weird friends everyday just to be with you, then so be it.’ 

'Sou…’ There was some shuffling as Makoto pulled away and then Sousuke heard sniffling.

'Makoto…’ Sousuke started cautiously, 'are you crying?’ 

When Makoto failed to answer, and the sniffling got worse, Sousuke panicked. 'Makoto, I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? I mean-’

'No, I was just wondering how I got so lucky.’ Sousuke felt Makoto kiss his shoulder tenderly, and his throat tightened. The one spot that brought back so many memories. 'Thank you Sou.’ 

'There’s nothing to thank me for.’ Sousuke said, and it sounded as though he was the one about to cry. 'Go to sleep.’

'Goodnight Sou.’

'Goodnight Mako.’ 

'Oh yea, Sou?’ 

'Hmm?’

'Nagisa was right you know?’ A pause. 'You’d make a good father.’

Sousuke was glad the room was dark so Makoto couldn’t see how red his face was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Love you guys <3


End file.
